Wakaba Isshiki
|englishva = }} Wakaba Isshiki is a character in Persona 5. Appearance * Persona 5: Supporting Character, Boss Profile ''Persona 5'' Wakaba Isshiki was Futaba Sakura's mother and a prominent cognitive researcher focusing on a supernatural phenomenon about the cognitive world within the human's mind which she titled it as "Cognitive psience" . While a competent parent, she was not prepared to be a single mother and often found it difficult to juggle her job and her daughter. Via Futaba's reminiscence, Wakaba was very fond of a government official, Sojiro Sakura, who bridged between the government and her research facility. The signature curry and coffee recipes of Cafe Leblanc was originally invented by Sojiro but refined by Wakaba. She was ready to reciprocate Sojiro's affection, but likely feeling ashamed for bearing Futaba sired by an unknown man. Futaba thought she was a benevolent mother even when Futaba had a fit during Wakaba's busiest time in her research, until Wakaba died being crashed by a car on a crossroad before Futaba's eyes, but in reality was killed by Goro Akechi. Out of spite and to seize her research data secretly, his employers forged a suicide note and announced it aloud before Futaba and her relatives, in which Wakaba claimed she regretted giving birth to Futaba and as a result, she had destroyed all of her research. This revelation devastated Futaba and caused her to develop paranoid delusions of Wakaba's face overlaid on other people, constantly telling her how disappointed she was, which eventually drove her to become a shut-in with suicidal impulses, psychological guilt, and trauma. Futaba was finally adopted by Sojiro Sakura, and took his surname after learning that Wakaba's brother Youji was making Futaba stay in an inhumane living environment as he was resentful towards his sister's success. Later when Futaba enters her own Palace, her shadow convinces her that Wakaba's suicide note is a fake, resulting in Futaba's awakening to her Persona ability. Futaba helps the Phantom Thieves of Hearts defeat the false perception of her mother which takes the form of a gigantic and spiteful Sphinx. While Cognitive Wakaba proved too mobile with her capacity for flight in her demon form at first, Futaba realizes that the Palace was formed from her desires and focuses on her desire to save the people who helped give her a reason to live again, summoning a massive catapult that cripples the Sphinx and leaves her an easy target for the Phantom Thieves. After the battle, the image of a benevolent Wakaba appears before Futaba and confesses her love for her daughter then disappears. Wakaba's death, false testament and the stealing of her research are revealed to be ordered by Masayoshi Shido for eliminating his enemies in an unconventional way. Strategy "Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki" is formed from Futaba's false belief that her mother resented her for being an obstacle to her career. It takes the form of a Sphinx in keeping with the Egyptian theme of the Futaba's Palace. The battle is fought in two rounds. The first round has no particular benefits in attacking aside from apply small damage to Wakaba. Defending is the best option because not only it reduces damage taken, susceptibility to any ailment is reduced as well. As stated at the beginning of the battle, only Magic and Gunfire can harm Wakaba and she is completely immune to direct attacks and non-gun physical skills. She mostly attacks with Physical skills that deal status ailments such as Dizzy and Despair. The technical combo of Dizzy and any attack is fatal in Merciless difficulty. She also can deal Wind damage with one of her attacks, so avoid using Personas who have wind weaknesses or Ryuji, who has a weakness to wind skills. Morgana and Makoto help tremendously in mitigating these status ailments. After several turns, Wakaba will ascend into the sky, making her completely untargetable. If any of player's characters has suffered damage, it is best to use the first round to recover as much health. After one turn of healing, it is best to guard until she eventually descends. Any character that is not guarding will suffer severe physical damage. Once she has performed her diving attack, the first round concludes. In the second round, HP and SP of all party members are fully recovered. Futaba restores a Balista on the platform, allowing the player to shoot down Wakaba. The player needs to send one character to man the Balista and spend their next three turns preparing and firing it. Once it is fired, Wakaba is damaged by the shot and is immediately brought down and can be attacked by direct attacks and direct physical skills. She also spends three turns unable to attack the party. While players are free to attack Wakaba while prepping the Balista, one possible strategy is to debuff her or buff the party as much as possible before taking her down. You will want to spend as much time dealing physical damage which is 5x effective compared to other attack types to her while downed as she cannot retaliate. Once she recovers from her downed state, the Balista must be re-preped in order to use again. When choosing a character to fire a second shot at Wakaba, it is best to use another character as using the same character again delays the shot by a turn. The player can also opt using Tetrakarn or Physical Ointment when Wakaba readies Sphinx Dive to repel the damage and take a huge amount of HP from her while keeping the Tetrakarn characters safe from harm. Stats Battle Quotes *"Nnnngh...! How dare you...! Children that defy their mothers should... DIE!" *"You little...! You goddamn braaats!" *"Nnnngh...! Futaba... Futaba...! If only I had never birthed you...!" Gallery Etymology "Wakaba" (若葉) can mean "Young Leaf", compared to her daughter's name "Futaba" (双葉) which means "Two Leaves". "Wakaba" was also the title of three different Japanese destroyer ships which were sunk during the World War II. "Isshiki" (一色) means "One Color" or "Monochrome".